Inside the Bio - A Zombie Panic! Source Non-Canon Story
by El Babbi
Summary: With a shaky marriage, a beautiful six year old and a stable job as a Detective for the Boulder City Policestation, everything might seem fine for Eugene A. Grant. But that's not the case when a storm of sickness hits the city. Will he fight for his survival, or will he perish like the first victims that fell for the sickness? Among these questions, he has to search for his family.
1. Code 217

Inside The Bio – A ZP!S Non-Canon Story

" _You always return late, Eugene! How can we even grow our kid if his father loves his job more than his own family?"_

" _Darling, I said that I'm doing my best to stay with you, but there are lots of investigations to work on lately, just give me some time, I promise."_

" _No you don't promise anything! You already said this last week, last month, last year, for 6 years! I'm tired of this, I'm asking a divorce!"_

" _What?! Please, darling, try to understand me, I'm bringing money in here, to help you grow our beautiful boy, and you can't just let me down like this. Please."_

" _You know that I never judged you for the money, and I never will, but your job is pulling us apart for Christ's sake! You can have millions of dollars in your paycheck, but our family will still fall apart!"_

This dialogue always ramms through Eugene Grant's thoughts when he works in Boulder City's Policestation. Every week he gets a new case to solve, either about a junkie robbing old ladies or gangsters drive-bying, it was always the same crap. In and out of the office, day in day out, 24/7. He tried his best to stay close to his family, but his marriage started to fall apart after his promotion to "Detective". But then, on a cold november week, he gets an unfamiliar case. After that the commissar slammed a file full of documents on Eugene's desk, he took and examined the papers, only to find out that he will not be the only "cop" to partecipate in this: he will work with a recruit that just joined his station not more than two weeks ago.

Eugene looks at the last paper specifying who will work with him, and after a very long description about the case, he stumbles upon the recruit's name.

" _Marcus K. Lewis. Who's this guy? Ah whatever, I guess I can phone him right now."_

Eugene takes his Nokia and diales the recruit's number written in the paper. After a missed call, the recruit finally responds.

" _Hello, who's speaking?"_

" _I'm Eugene Grant, the detective working with you for the… uh…"_

Eugene panics and looks for the paper with the case's description, finding it in less than five seconds.

"… _The homicide one, with that homeless victim with his face chewed off."_

" _Ah, yeah! They told me about this, that I had to work with a veteran. Well, where should we arrange a meeting?"_

" _There's a nice and warm bar just near the town hall. You can't miss it, it's called "Larry's Bar"."_

" _I've heard of it, I'll be there. What about next monday?"_

" _Deal. 19 p.m. sharp, I'll pay for the coffee and croissants."_

" _Alright, thanks!"_

Eugene ends the call shorty after Marcus' approval, then releases and instantly suppresses a yawn. Luckily, he was alone in his office, along with an air conditioner to keep him warm, a rusty wooden desk, his badge wrapped around his neck, falling down his torso, a comfortable chair and nothing else but his so-loved investigations to spend his thoughts on. But he's another kind of Eugene when he returns home, especially when he finds a wife that gave up on the hope of his change, a six year old running towards him, hugging his belly and the nice scent of meat coming from the kitchen. Surely, he wouldn't have to argue with his wife this evening. Lucky him. As days carry on slowly, Eugene manages to stay with his family a bit more for Halloween (All Saints Day for non-Americans) and enjoy the weekend with no worries going on his head.

But then, it's monday again. He waves a silent goodbye to the sleeping wife and kid, goes to his office and sits there all day, between a pack of cigarettes and another. After a long boring day he checks the clock, seeing that he needs to go meet Marcus, the not-so-young recruit working with him on the case. He leaves the office, grabs a black jacket and heads for the bar, only to find Marcus sitting on a table near the window, waiting for his "friend". Eugene doesn't recognise Marcus at first, but then does so when he sees the uniform. He sits down and starts talking with him.

" _Well, quite nice isn't it?"_

" _Yup, you were right about that, Eugene"_

" _Well. Since we have to work on this, let me show you what's the deal"_

Eugene takes a yellow file with the case's papers in it, opens it and puts the papers on the table, with some yellow coloured words, underlined information and additional notes written on the bottom. Marcus looks at the papers one by one with interest and attention, then looks in Eugene's way.

" _Well, this case ain't something normal. Somebody getting chewed up. Damn these crooks are getting nastier everyday."_

" _I agree. I've seen few cases getting close to this, but some poor bastard getting chewed up, Jesus Christ…"_

" _What you think? Drugs?"_

" _Might be meth. IF the murder was drugged."_

" _No psycho would act like that, I know for sure."_

" _Then let's start with drugs. Even if I'd suggest an "accident" path."_

" _I've seen the body, Eugene. There were obvious bite marks and some of the murder's blood all over the floor. Quite a disturbing scene."_

" _I've seen bodies in a worse situation."_

" _Well, we gotta wait 'till we find who's DNA that is. It's not an hard case after all."_

" _It's probably because it's your first one, hah."_

" _Fine for me then. Guess I'm lucky."_

They aren't alone in that bar, there is a certain punk, his name is Paul, but he has seen more prisons and cops in his life than a corrupt politician that sells drugs. He was an hothead since he was fourteen: smashing windows, hitting his teacher's car and then breaking a janitor's nose after being caught skipping school, he really needed to be put down before becoming a danger to everyone around him. He didn't have a family, nor a girlfriend, nothing. It was just him and his fists, sometimes mugging a poor random guy, sometimes getting chased by cops. He hated the cops, and the cops hated him. If he ended up in a bar, it's because he just left prison after being arrested for trying to beat up a disguised policeman walking back to his station. He needed a place to spend his few dollars on, and he just found it. Larry's Bar. He already got kicked out for starting a brawl with the bartender, but he swore that he wouldn't cause any trouble this time, surprisingly.

After a solid quarter of an hour, the installed television in the bar gets the attention of the two policemen.

 _"...There have been multiple reports of citizens arguing then biting their vitctims, many were arrested, others ran away. It's believed that a new kind of drug is being sold worldwide recently, with the same psychological effects as an animal infected by **Rabies**. The police is still investigating the source of the drug. Now, let's move on the weather, then we will display the acclaimed movie: "Night of the Living Dead""_

 _"Huh. Guess this isn't the only case with these details. I've heard of drugs like these, but never seen someone actually eat a person's body. Not even close to that."_

 _"Yeah. Feels very strange."_

Eugene calls for a waitress standing nearby their table, asking for two cups of chocolate and croissants. The waitress writes everything down then heads to the bartender. But she isn't a normal waitress, she's actually a student along with another woman, coming from Scandinavia, or places nearby that region. From the sunny city of Corsington, she was moved here to work and learn the ropes of her favourite job. Today, she was replacing the other student, probably because she had to attend a funeral. Noone really knew how she was to be honest. She's very shy.

Then, out of a sudden, something happens outside the bar.

An homeless man looking for food in a trash bin, standing in a shady alleyway. But when he was almost done searching, an unknown creature materializes from the shadows and bites off a large chunk of his head, making him collapse to the floor, along with a pool of blood. The creature then leaves in the shadows, ignoring anyone else in his way.

Eugene and Marcus are just about to leave the bar, but instead he was caught by today's special in the menu, and was still doubtful to order that or not. But he didn't have time to think about it. A person looking quite tired or not sober gets the attention of the bartender, obviously furious for his drinking habit. He gets closer to kick him out of his bar, but his hand gets bit by that man. He shoves him away, making him stumble and hit the wall next to the service exit with his back. Eugene and Marcus dive right into the action, with Marcus contacting the station via his radio. Even if the station responded with incoming reinforcement, Marcus is alerted by the man's charge towards the couple.

He takes his gun from the holster and directly shoots point blank the enraged man charging him and Eugene. He didn't have time to aim, but he still landed two deadly shots, one of which completely penetrated the man's internal organs. Eugene panicked when he heard the shots erupt from Marcus's nine millimeters. But that's not enough to kill the man, that's where the waitress comes in with a pot, smashing the man's face with repeated hits to a point where few drops of blood landed on her face. Marcus checks the bartender's status and notices that he has an high fever. Paul runs outside, while the Bartender is showing signs of the same rage that engulfed the previously killed man. The duo leaves the bar, and Eugene aims carefully for another man standing in front of them, with the obvious intent of killing them both, while Paul is engaged by another man. He doesn't hesitate and takes a trash bin's "head" to smash it against the man walking towards him.

That's the exact moment when things started to _really_ fall apart.


	2. Barnsdale

Eugene just realized what was going on: could it be... an outbreak? He didn't have time to realize the nature of this event, but he had to look for his family. Marcus watched Eugene's back, aiming at any stranger that dared attacking the couple. The waitress and Paul joined the couple, since they had pistols and surely, they wouldn't make it on their own. Marcus started to slowly become a leader, giving simple orders and keeping the survivors' morale up.

 _"Wait up, let's stop for a minute, let's get inside this place in the tunnel." Marcus ordered._

" _Finally. I'm tired of these shambling cocksuckers." Paul replied._

The team was slowly regaining its strength and realizing the situation they've been thrown into.

 _"I don't like this shit, not one bit. I think there's some sorta virus goin' around here. Strange enough, we haven't been infected yet."_

 _"Don't jinx it, Marcus. We should instead know eachother, before we meet almost certain death again."_

Realizing that there wasn't any will to start from the group, Eugene starts talking about himself.

 _"Well, I'm Eugene Grant. Lived in here since I was born, I got a family to look after and got promoted to Detective a long time ago. I was in the bar working on a case with my buddy here, Marcus. That's when shit went down. Still looking for my family... what about you people?"_

The waitress follows Eugene's description, talking about herself too.

 _"I'm Jessica, worked in Larry's Bar as a student learning the ropes. I came in this city with another student, her name is Lea. If I remember correctly, she's from Denmark. Probably. I don't have any boyfriend or husbands, and to be honest, I don't plan on having one... y'know, zombies and shit."_

After Jessica is done, Marcus starts.

 _"I'm Marcus Lewis, worked for Boulder City's police for 2 weeks or something. Then my first case happened, along with Eugene. Oddly enough, it was about someone getting bitten to death. Got no family or wives as well. Don't get fooled by my face, I ain't no middle-age depressed nigga."_

Then Paul ends the presentation part.

 _"Well, shit, I'm Paul. Don't forget it. I ain't no friendly guy, I'm more of a crazy motherfucker with no respect for others or myself. Never used a gun, but I don't need one, I can use my trustworthy knife or fists. Got no family or friends, living like a lone wolf. Happy now?"_

 _"Alright, thanks everyone. Let's get a move on now, we're gonna walk through this tunnel, it'll lead to the outskirts of this rotten shithole._

 _"Wait, the Barnsdale Farm?"_

 _"That's right, Eugene. We can use lights to grab someone's attention to rescue us. I hope the army's attention."_

 _"I haven't got any better plan, let's do it."_

The group starts its exodus towards Barnsdale farm, while encountering few shambling victims of the outbreak and lots of dead bodies. Heck, Eugene even saw a school bus full of blood, triggering his protective father instinct. Jessica had only her trusty pot used to smash someone's face not more than half an hour ago. Paul had his knife ready for any encounter, while Marcus and Eugene both led the group towards the other end of the tunnel with their pistols. And after at least 2 hours, the small group leaves the tunnel, permanently. They're instantly greeted by multiple groans and mons coming from the bushes, and inside the camps.

 _"Out of the frying pan, into the fire. Watch your backs now, we about to see some fireworks"_

The group readies whatever they got between their hands, aiming carefully at every bush or corner, waiting for any zombie to walk in their direction with homicidal intents. Sometimes, they hear distant gunshots and screams, probably indicating that another survivor has fallen.

 _"Goddamnit, it's worse here than in town, can we speed up a little? I don't wanna get fucked by these shambling cocksuckers."  
_

 _"Chill the fuck out, Paul. You wanna get chased by an horde of "cocksuckers"?"_ Eugene silently shouts. Paul prefers to not answer, and follows Marcus, sticking close to him like glue. They spot in the distance the famous Barnsdale Farm, once upon a time used as a BnB to earn a bit of income. After the outbreak, the owners did their best to barricade the house, but with no success. And their failure was paid with their flesh. Their bodies now lie among the undead in the immense camps.

The group reaches the front door, seeing that it's open, with few scratches here and there, intact windows, and a fallen wardrobe inside. The scent of blood and the stains on the floor and walls make this place a shadow of what it once was: a sunny paradise with nothing to hide, just pure beauty. Now it's an infested house: infested with the smell of death. If these walls could talk, they would scream at the top of their lungs for help. Marcus tries to not act panicked at the sight of this hell on earth, trying his best to clear the building and eliminate any remaining infected survivors.

After 10 minutes of searching, Marcus finally replies:

 _"Everything clear, we're alone in this house! Le-"_ A wild roar is heard in the whole house, anticipating a large black mist of shadows and zombies. This meant only one thing: they're coming.

 _"Shit! Everyone, grab whatever you can find upstairs and let's run to the kitchen, we gotta 'cade shit up now!"_ Eugene screams to the rest of the group still waiting for Marcus in the main entrance. While the rest of the group searches for guns or melee weapons, Marcus finds an hammer and few wooden boards. He puts a four or five boards in the kitchen window, a pair of them in the entrance in front of the basement's door and aims carefully down his sights, waiting for the horde to come. Eugene finds a clip of 9mms lying in a drawer, much to his delight. Paul finds a very heavy sledgehammer, while Lea finds a loaded magnum revolver, with a small white pack of another six shots, she knew she had to aim well with it. The rest of the group reach Marcus' location, reinforcing the defenses with a wardrobe, a board blocking the door that leads to the main exit door from where they came from and lots of patience, waiting for the horde to show up.

Eventually, the horde emerges from the camp, alerting Marcus and the rest of the group. Marcus tries to gun them down, and only kills few of them. Basically nothing compared to what they were about to witness. The first zombies try to smash the boards blocking the door in front of the basement, with no success thanks to Marcus and his trustworthy pistol. Eugene watches the kitchen window, sometimes shooting a zombie in the face, sometimes shooting by mistake the boards. The horde doesn't stop coming, and it's only the beginning. A TV message reaches the group's ears, but they have no time to listen, they were seriously having difficulties. Paul smashed any heads stuck between the boards, with a bit of fun too. He didn't want to admit that he was scared shitless though. Jessica couldn't do anything but keep the barricades up, while shoving away any intruders. The kitchen window is eventually completely broken and Eugene is forced to back up, pushing a wardrobe behind the corner to slow down any intruders coming from that window.

 _"Paul, watch the kitchen and smash any heads trying to get past the wardrobe!"_

Paul listens to Eugene's command, and uses the fallen wardrobe as a table to smash heads. But there's another issue: the door in front of the basement is starting to fall apart, and the other door in the main room is getting hit repeatedly by nasty, ferocious zombies. Jessica is forced to push a couch to hold the door momentarily, then rushes to Marcus' position, trying to keep the boards and the door up at the same time with her hands and back. Eventually, Marcus runs out of ammo and decides to help Jessica. Eugene notices that the door leading to the main room fell off with a loud racket. He has no choice but to defend the group's back by pushing a table in front of him and using it as cover to shoot from. Paul breaks the wardrobe by accident, and is forced to back up, just like the rest of the group. But Marcus stumbles onto something and falls with his back on the door leading to the basement, making it fall down the stairs like a snowboard.

 _"Oh shit! Get down here, c'mon!"_

The group is obliged to listen to Marcus, and they all reach the basement, with Eugene watching the entrance with the few rounds left he's got. Marcus notices that there's a cable and a bunch of C4s lying near a weak wall, probably used as an emergency passage. Marcus searches the fuse to ignite the cable and blow up the wall.

 _"There! There it is! The fuse! I'm gonna blow this wall up, back off everyone!"_

Marcus ignites the fuse with a lighter given from Eugene, and the wall blows up with a thunderous **"BOOM!"**.

The group backs up to the other end of the tunnel, noticing that there's no electricity. This time, Paul defends the tunnel exit, while Marcus searches in the generator room for a power box or a switch. After finding few boxes of pistol ammo, Marcus turns on the lights, making everything clearer to see and easier to defend. After holding out near the tunnel exit, the group walks upstairs and reaches the last floor of the barn, waiting for any civilian or soldier to pass by and help them. Jessica goes outside and turns on the lights, waiting for a vehicle to pass by.

The rest of the group waits for any zombie to run towards them, killing a dozen of them in a quarter of an hour.

The fight isn't over yet.


	3. Harsh Eviction Notice

_"C'mon, get in!"_ the truck driver screamed at the top of his lungs. Jessica heard the driver's voice, and alerted the others. Lucky them, they were starting to lack ammo and morale to keep fighting. Jessica and Paul were the first ones to go outside on the wooden planks sorrounding the barn's second floor. Then Marcus and Eugene, but he was grabbed by a zombie and Marcus had to turn around, shoot the zombie and earn the couple some time by keeping at bay the others with his trustworthy 9mms. In fact, everyone had found pistols and few packs of ammo, but it was nothing compared to the horde coming after them. They were completely sorrounded: the few smart zombies that could climb walked on the plank that connected the two buildings. Jessica and Paul covered the group's flanks, trying their best to not miss a swing or a shot.

 _"Haul ass, people! Jump down!"_

 _"You shittin' me, Eugene? We're fucking sorrounded, man!"_

"It ain't no time to cry, Paul! Let's jump down before they swarm our positions!"

Paul and Jessica both felt the plank under their feet lose resistance: one more reason to get the hell outta dodge. Jessica ran back and jumped down, hurting her ankle in the process. Paul then followed, but falls on the plank after the weak one, probably because that one fell after he ran back. Eugene picks him up, Marcus notices that his pistol is empty.

 _"Just fucking do it! We're done for if we don't!"_ Marcus screamed in fear. They saw a large group of zombies closing on Jessica. Eugene, Marcus and Paul all jump down and pick up Jessica. The truck driver was about to hit the pedal, but knew he couldn't leave them behind. He had to pass nearby that barn with his truck, and that's the price he had to pay. The zombies were way too close to the group, he couldn't hold on any longer. Jessica was helped to climb onto the truck, then Paul followed her. Marcus took care of a zombie coming from the bushes, while Eugene shot his last 9mm rounds he had. Then they both jumped on, hitting with their fists the truck, signaling the driver to hit the gas. A loud screech erupted from the wheels, leaving behind a shadowy mist of death and anger. They could all rest now, except Jessica, she needed medical aid.

 _"Phew. That was tight."_

 _"Damn right it was, Eugene. I thought we were gonna stay there forever."_

 _"Shit, my ankle was completely smashed from that fall. Anyone knows how to fix this? Don't cops do training about that as well?"_

"You think we're paramedics or something? You can take care of yourself, just don't walk for a while, and suck it up if necessary."

Eugene's bold answer made Jessica shut up about it, but Marcus didn't like Eugene's attitude at all. Not a bit. But it was no time to care about that, and decided to put his brain to sleep by leaning backwards, on the truck. And in less than ten minutes, he falls to sleep like a baby. Paul fights the urge to smoke a cigarette, but Eugene doesn't. He lights up one, and sits as close as possible to the truck's back, trying not to let the others smell the scent of smoke. Paul sees that Jessica fell asleep as well, and decides to sit next to Eugene, trying to understand what's up with that attitude.

 _"What you want?"_

 _"Nothin', wanted to chit-chat with another living being that don't wanna chew my ass."_

 _"Alright then. Hey, you got another cig?"_

 _"Sure, here you go."_

Paul gives him another cigarette, trying not to ask weird or intimate questions

 _"What was with you back there, man? You fucking treated Jessica like she was a spoiled kiddo, give 'er a rest."_

 _"So what, she just hurt her ankle, it'll get fixed soon."_

 _"Yet it don't justify what you said to her, but whatever, I ain't entitled to care."_

 _"Thanks for saving me time telling you that."_

 _"Well, now what will we do?"_

 _"I guess the driver will bring us to a military outpost or shit like that."_

 _"Meh, better than running from city to city like a pussy."_

 _"A-men."_

 _"I heard there was a military base near that subterranean acquatic laboratory, what was its name?"_

 _"I don't remember to be honest."_

 _"Boy, I can't wait to smoke some more faggot zombies."_

 _"You seem intrigued by killing them."_

 _"I couldn't do that with normal citizens, but now... Wooh! One day I'll kill so many zombies that I'll get tired of it."_

 _"You better hope that'll happen when this shit is done for. And judging by the looks of it, there's a looooong way before it'll be even remotely close to finish.""_

 _"Oh don't fucking worry, buddy. I got plenty of anger to let go against them fags."_

 _"Hm, have fun then"_

 _"Damn right I will."_

Paul gets up and sits near Jessica, having a watchful eye over her before going to sleep. Eugene finishes his cigarette, then tries to do the same as the others, but dreams have a nasty habit of becoming nightmares in situations like these. He woke up in a basement. A basement with walls made of stone, two steel tables and two doors. Both of these doors were closed. Eugene tries to understand what's going on, but he feels pain in his eyes, like if they were on fire. He sees another room next to him, with a camera feed and a button. He presses the button, nothing happens. After minutes and minutes of walking around the room, he hears a church bell ringing, followed by a strain of zombies closing on Eugene's position. He hears footsteps, then heavy pounding on both doors. He still can't figure out where he is, or why. Instinct gets the best of him, barricading both doors with whatever he's got. Then finds an M4 sorrounded by yellow boxes. Eugene guessed that such boxes contained rifle bullets and didn't heistate to fill his heavy gun with all the rifle bullets he can find. One of the doors falls down, and Eugene tries to shoot the first zombies. He manages to kill the first ones, but another horde reaches Eugene's floor. The other door falls down, and Eugene can't help but shoot and back up till he hits a wall. His eyes burn, his body feels heavy and weak, his gun isn't loaded. A group of zombies reaches him and Eugene can feel the pain striking through his remaining veins, getting chewed up one bite at a time.

He wakes up, noticing that it was all a nightmare. But that dream felt too real, that place felt too real. Was he in a church? He'll never find out, unless he visits said place in the next nightmare. He really needed something to relax for a minute. But he just couldn't find anything. Not even in his team's delightful sleep. He tries to sleep again, and this time, it works without problems.


	4. Scent Of Death

Eugene woke up because of Marcus

 _"Aagh, what do you want?"_

 _"C'mon man, we gotta go, the driver sent us to a military place"_

 _"Oh? Alright."_

Eugene gets up, fixes his shirt and jumps down the truck. He's greeted by a squad of soldiers, along with Paul and Jessica waiting for them both.

 _"What the fuck does it mean we're reserves?"_

 _"It means you gotta grab a gun, shoot some infecteds and do your damn job!"_

 _"I didn't sign up for no reserve shit, and you better not make m-"_

 _"Or what? You wanna show off your shiny hammer? Fuck outta here and get on the boat, our radio gal will give you a clue of what to do. Grab these headphones."_

The military squad's leader and probably the outpost's as well, lends four headphones to the survivor group, leading them to the weapons locker. They're greeted by another soldier named Josh.

 _"So, you guys are the so-called "reserves"?"_

 _"I guess."_ Jessica says.

 _"Well, I'll briefly explain what's the deal here: we need brave men and women alike to go down in an aquatic facility, there was another squad that went down there and we lost contact with them hours ago. Find them if you can, possibly not infected."_

 _"Well that sure is inspiring. For fuck's sake."_ Eugene answers.

" _Don't blame me- uh... what's-your-name."_

 _"It's Eugene. Eugene Grant."_

 _"Alright, good. We haven't got much since the outbreak started, our original HQ had most of our weapons, and we're reduced to pistols and small shotguns"_

 _"Tsk, National Guard my ass."_ Paul childishly says.

 _"Wanna go with that broken hammer of yours? Be me guest."_

 _"Fuck off, Marcus."_

 _"Shut up, both of you. Zombies are already a pain in the ass to deal with themselves, and I gotta deal with your hissy fits as well? You better shut the fuck up now before I leave you in that facility."_ After Eugene's bold reply, everyone stopped to talk, except the soldier:

 _"Alright: Who's got good aim?"_

 _"Uhh, me and Marcus."_

 _"Good, you guys take the pistols."_

 _"Should've shut the fuck up."_

 _"Touchè, Marcus."_

 _"The girl takes the small shotgun, call it "Super Shorty"."_

 _"Name's Jessica."_

 _"Punk, you take the aluminium bat."_

 _"Fuck yeah."_

 _"Now go near the boat, our radio gal will get in touch with you when you'll get inside the facility."_

 _"Alright, be safe."_

 _"You should say it to each other!"_

While leaving the weapons locker, Marcus takes a minute to analyze the enviroment and who's in it: almost dead survivors, families in terrible situations, soldiers with no morale at all... as if all of the world's problems reunited here, in this very outpost. The scent of death could be felt everywhere, even in the safest of places. Even the Barnsdale farm was almost as bad as this place. While Marcus was distracted thinking, the group reaches for the boat, with another guy waiting for them.

 _"You guys are the reserves?"_

 _"Yeah, so what?"_

 _"Well, this is your boat to get to that facility. I guess you already passed by the weapons locker and whatnot, yes?"_

 _"Exactly. When do we have to start?"_

 _"Right now actually, we've got to rescue the team today, or we will consider them M.I.A or K.I.A., we haven't got much time."_

 _"Can we at least rest for a minute? Goddamn."_

 _"Sure, take your time, but you guys gotta get in and outta that place before tomorrow dawn. Got it?"_

 _"Fine."_ Eugene said, ending the dialogue with the sailor.

The group decides to rest near the dock, using a small room as a temporary house. After 20 minutes spent doing nothing, Paul speaks up:

 _"Are they fucking real? I mean, we've witnessed the shit their smartass scientists had done, and now we gotta clean up their crap without blinking an eye? Fuck's sakes."_

 _"Either that or you'll be kicked out."_

 _"It still doesn't mean they have the right to bark orders at us like big boys and send us to Hell-On-Earth places like if were cannon fodder! Heck, I can't even shoot, why should I use a damn shotgun?!"_

 _"You wanna get executed for resisting?"_

 _"Fuck their execution, I ain't their toy soldier. I just wanna live through this shit, or die like a man."_

 _"That'll come soon if you keep behaving like a self-centered douchebag."_

 _"Shut the fuck up, Marcus."_

 _"Hey! Wanna put up a fight?"_

 _"Chill out, both of you. I already said that you gotta chill the fuck out, and you're bitching again? I'll leave you in an alleyway filled with zombies myself if you don't quit it."_

 _"Well, uh... Eugene. You've got a plan to not die?"_

 _"Try to watch someone's back, and he'll watch yours. Nothing much. Oh and, try to actually aim."_

 _"Fuck off."_

 _"What? I'm being serious, Jessica!"_

 _"Oh, why am I wasting time talking about this."_

 _"Guys, shouldn't we get to the boat now? It's starting to get dark."_

 _"Fuck it, let's go."_

Eugene and the group reach for the boat, climbing on it with a careful jump. Then the boat sails away, getting closer and closer to the underwater facility. After half an hour of sailing and Paul trying not to vomit, the boat stops in front of the facility's entrance.

 _"Ah-qwa-tee-cah. The hell is this place?"_

 _"I don't like it at all. And why are there wooden boards?"_

 _"Let's just destroy them."_

Paul swings his bat and smashes the barricades blocking the middle entrance. The first second they step foot in, they knew troubles were coming their way. But they didn't think of "Death From Above". An unknown zombiefied creature was watching the four survivors analyzing the area before going down the elevators. The creature was quite built up, and the only thing he wore were pants. Literally. Another zombie approaches the creature's position, maybe trying to understand what's he doing. The creature somehow orders him to go down the vents and wait for them. And again, somehow, the zombie understood the creature's slow but simple English mixed with growls.

 _"Tsk, there ain't no zombies here. What bullshit."_

 _"You'll get your chance when we go down. Let's take an elevator."_

As soon as Eugene pushed the button to make the elevator go up, the button glowed yellow, and a loud sound was slowly intensifying. With a beep, the elevator reached their floor. Everyone stepped in and right before Eugene could press the button again, the elevator went down by itself, blocking at a certain point. They could still climb up and get back to the room where they came from, but the lights went out, and a red rectangle appeared in Eugene's view, but there was actually nothing when he looked in the rectangle's direction.

 _"The fuck?! What's going on?"_

 _"I don't fucking know! Let's ge-AAAAAH"_

The elevator falls down, landing with a very loud racket. Eugene was now alone, in the dark. The boat's engine exploded, the glass panels covering the roof shattered, he hears bloody footsteps, he sees them, but there's nothing. He hears a child's voice, but he doesn't understand where is she or what is she saying. He just wants to run away, and before he gets to the exit, a large object falls down, cracking Eugene's skull with a killing blow.

 _"Tsk, there ain't no zombies here. What bullshit."_

 _"You'll get your chance when we go down. Let's take an elevator."_

 _"...Eugene? You alright? Have you seen a ghost or something?"_

 _"N-nope. Don't worry, Marcus, everything's fine here. Do we have to take the elevators though?"_

 _"Yup. Why?"_

 _"Nothin'."_

Marcus calls the elevator, and when it comes to their floor, he steps in first, waiting for the others. After that everyone's inside, he pushes the button. The elevator goes down without problems, much to Eugene's delight. After ten seconds of impatiently waiting for the elevator's doors to open, they finally do so. Little they did know, the depths of Hell were tinted ocean blue tonight. Will they fight, or will they be forgotten in the deep blue?


End file.
